


I'll Hold You In My Arms, For Eternity, As This Raging Storm Will Go On and On Forever

by shiikitz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Burying, Death, Grief/Mourning, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz
Summary: Leo mourns the knights that he loves so, so much.





	I'll Hold You In My Arms, For Eternity, As This Raging Storm Will Go On and On Forever

In this world, there are rules that have been set in place. Without question, its inhabitants blindly comply. They do not wonder where those rules came from, or who created them. It is strange, no? How everything falls into place the way some unknown entity decided they should. But life isn't fair, and so we should not weep for those who have not escaped this cycle.

Those were the thoughts plauging the mind of one Tsukinaga Leo, as he sat there, sobbing silently, the lifeless bodies of his dear knights scattered around him.

He didn't understand, and yet he did. He had done nothing to deserve this, and yet he had. It's the cruel logic of this world he resides in. Oh how he wished he could turn back time.

Bringing himself to his feet, Leo thought it was about time to bury his precious friends. He had been greiving over them for some time now, and was almost exhausted of tears. He turned to the side and held his youngest knight, Suou.

Ah, Suou. He wished he had spent more time with him. There were so many things he wished to teach him about, but he can't do that now, can he? Not now, as he carried him to the grave he had dug earlier. Gently setting him down, he gave one last farewell, and turned to the others.

Naru, his beloved Queen. He wished to feel his warmth once again. The way he would embrace him when he was sad, go along with his whims. His soft, motherly smile, that could calm him on the worst of days. Where was that smile now, when it was needed the most?

Rittsu. Sena. Upon seeing the two, his heart shattered. As he headed towards them, he slowly crumbled to his knees. The waterworks started to flow once again, tears falling onto the bloodied soil beneath him. He loved the two of them with all his heart.

It was so unfair. The ones he cared about most in the world, gone. He wanted to reach out for them - and he had, when the tradgedy fell upon them. But his arms weren't stong enough, his hands weren't rough enough, and they had slipped through his grasp. He had been so close, but not close enough.

Another sob wracked his body, and he gathered the two up in his hold. His cuts and scrapes stung, and he had reopened a wound on his stomach, but it was fine. This was fine. He would die here, bleeding out with his beloveds in his arms.

He cried and cried until he could not cry any longer. At some point he had collapsed, held both Ritsu and Izumis hands. He was caked in blood and dirt, but didn't care. He closed his eyes, accepting his death.

**Here lies Tsukinaga Leo, eighteen years old. He was a prodigy and loved by all he knew. He will be missed dearly.**


End file.
